The unbloods: saving my love
by squirrlyroxmysox
Summary: the past is dead to him or is it? sesshomaru's past reveals it self in the form of a little girl who begs their assitance for some dire deed.will history repeat itself or will happily ever after happen? SessOC inukag,sanmir,kougaOc, ayameOC angst
1. why?

The Unbloods

This is my fist story sooo ppl rr puh- leaze ! id luv you forever and ever if you did ! loli hope you like it ! .

disclaimer: I did own inuyasha and co. till about 5 secs ago when I awoke aout of my day dream ...man...stoopid purple polka dotted squirrelly headed monk for waking me up !...dangit oh welll... THE MOOSE HAS SPOKEN ! lmao

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The newborn night sky sparkled with illuminating diamonds, across its dark blue velvet, showering the young child with memories, prophecies, and stories of untold worlds. Her eyes littered the ground with fresh tears, as she thought of the many hopes placed upon her slim petite shoulders.

'I cant do this ' Kinna thought to herself sadly.

'But you will ...'Ebon kythed back to her.

She looked up to the star lord floating daintily up in the midnight sky, just a golden orb of light. Her face, streaked with tears showed every trace of her family legacy on its features, long, flowing silver hair, pulled into a pigtail on one-side of her face showed her faerie family lineage. On the other-side of her face, glowing softly in the dark, was golden curls pulled back into the other pigtail, _proof_ that she wasn't just any child. There in the center of her forehead was what set her apart the most, a star mark,_ proof_ she was of royal blood and extremely talented/cursed/beloved ._ Proof_ she was bestowed a sacred duty.

"Ebon...d-do you think...I can do this?...I mean...I'm not a very skilled fighter and all...I wouldn't be able to defend myself if they came for me...I mean...well you know...They caught Rina and Belle ...and they're 3rd rank saiyigias..."

' You'll be fine. You have some thing none of them had, anyways.'

" And what is that !" Kinna snapped back sarcastically.

'You were raised by them. Although not of blood relation to most of them they are your family. You have Belle's spirit...' ebon paused as if calculating his words carefully,'and her mule-headedness.'

" Hey thats not very nice !" Kinna glared at him.

' If anyone else said that to me they'd be persecuted,' he replied smugly. ' Anyways, not only do you have Belles spirit, but also Rina's quick-thinking, Celine's judgement., Tonnor's passion for the fight (sadly), and Fanron's ettiquette. You were reared and trained by some of th most powerful and influential people in all the worlds, add to the fact you are descended from a powerful drelven family, renowned for their talents. You can do this.'

'Thank you. You're right anyways. I _must _do this to save my family. I'll find him! I WILL DO ALL THAT I CAN TO FIND LORD SESSHOMARU !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A beaten young woman walks up a dust street, chains cutting and burning her flesh ,as she stumbles along after her guards. Her beauty is scorned upon as she passes her enemies and foes. Behind her, solemnly trots her four unblood sisters and brothers, being disgraced also. Tears form in her eyes as she sees her most hated enemy show his dastardly face. He barred a ferocious grin at her and speaks.

" So the party will be full blast now ,eh? Seems you're a lil' late though."

"What did you say?" Rina speaks up from behind her, her hollowed voice wavering with unknown fear, something her companions had yet ever to hear from her.

" You. Are. Late. Is what I said" their captor spoke smugly. "Bring the fun up,boys!" 5 seconds passed, then ten since the men had left and finally the guards reappeared bearing behind them six children in tow . They all gasped and the young woman let her tears fall thicker as she thought.

'H-how did this...it's up to you know Kinna , you , Sesshomaru, and the fates ...to save us all...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N soooooo waddya think good? Yes no maybe soo? Please r&r I beg you ! I'll add more tomorrow ! Kk? Oh yeas and I almost forgot the dictionary cuz im a baka like dat and I use my own words in here that arent really words at all ! .

dictionary

kythe / kythed to speak mind to mind

faerie a creature of the fey(ex. Fairies ,elves, brownies,etc)

saiyigia/ saiyigias my term for a very skilled warrior or warrioress well actully the best of the best in all the worlds ( 1st rank is toprank,2nd just below 1st , 3rd below 2nd ,etc, etc, etc)only one to two people can be in each rank !

Drelven a type of fey creature I cam e up with basically I cross between a imperial dragon and an elf have become a leading fey creature in my fey society !hmph!

Imperial dragon sort of like sesshomaru in a way a very powerful dragon that can shift in to human form if necessary !

Baka my most favoritest word (is that even a word, favoritest?) Lol it means idiot lmao !

Oh yeah r&r press da big blue button ya know ya wanna ! see ill even point you to it !

I promise it wont make da world blow up and go BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Lol jk

toodles!waves bye

V


	2. milord what is wrong?

The unbloods: saving my love

By: Ethel !

than you peeps who reviewed although I know you reviewed cuz I asked u guys too ...MEH... but I still love you all ! Lylas to you all cuz dey my girls !

ty deejizzle and ambizzle I luv you guys and you missed out on the fun at the party hahaha!

Nicole ty for reviewing ! I luv you soooo much !(like a sister lol) and have a happy birthday girl ! cya

okkkkk now for da disclaimer who's gonna do it today...? Hmm sara and cyndie arent here sooo Lucy is gonna do it ! Yay Lucy (starts the wave) comon you can do better then that ! I know you can ! (teehee) (starts it again)

disclaimer: Lucy: Hold on ...reading story...(me: just say it bouzo !). you better have more of Kouga in there or I shall hurt you ! (me: okk well I don't own them anyways...psst she's obsessed with kouga... lmao)(gets hit on head with pogo stick)okkkk on to the story...

Chappie 2 Milord is something wrong?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rin grinned up at her lord, as he solemnly walked up to the deserted village. Her grin died, as she saw an emotion portray itself in his eyes, for the first time. Tears. She glanced back at the others .Since their defeating of lord Takemaru the inutachi and eventually Kouga had joined up with them to defeat Naraku. Her eyes questioned them before looking back at her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru , is something wrong?"

" Nani, Rin."

"RIN, HOW DARE YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT TO LORD SESSHOMARU ! NOTHING WRONG EVER HAPPENS TO LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken hollers and scolds.(A/N he's such a funny lil green dude ! He makes me feel all squishy inside like ajelly donut!lol)

"Jaken,... shut up." Sesshomaru commanded. the others watched this interlude as used to this as the cycle of the moon.

'This... this is where I last saw them...one of them died here... If this is the reason I hate ninjens, then why do I protect my ward thus?... Should I not remain loyal to them...They who were persecuted by those vile ninjens...'

' but father forgave the ninjens.'his concience battled .( A/N teehee imagines and angel and devil sesshomaru lol)

'He said that he did what they would've done and that is forgive them.'

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin."

" Why are your eyes wet?"Rin said with the curiosity only a child could manage.

" ORO?" everyone else spoke eyes wide.

"You are to young to understand, Rin."

"Oh, ok milord."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kinna sat there in the rubble of what used to be the grand city of Apika. She looked at the charred remains of a wall, on which depicted a young woman sowing seeds in a garden. Her worried golden globes searched for some clue to her search for the last unblood. She reached up to touch her necklace, the necklace her 'family' had given her, it was her only link to them now. Since they'd been captured, through it she could talk to them and know how long she had or what the enemies plans were. All the sudden she realized.

'Maybe...just maybe...his link to them will still be open..., it worth a shot anywho's'

(A/N I luv that word ! anywho's )

"Ashonie, Elzyrie descended I call upon..." she said uncertainly, "Sesshomaru." The necklace shone and whirred, as if traveling very fast with and open window. Kinna grew excited with hopeful anticipation.

"Maybe it will work and I won't have to search for long!" Kinna exclaimed.

' don't get to excited,'ebon kythed driely to her. All the sudden the whirring stopped, as a sound of metal doors snapping shut resounded and echoed throughout the area.

"Shizznits! It didn't fraukin' work !"growled Kinna.

' I warned you...,"Ebon chortled, 'Anyways, your trying to call him will at least draw him to this place, so we should stay here. Perhaps some of the past ladies or princesses left behind some clothing suitable for someone of your rank When you introduce yourself to them, you must not only look the part, but act it as well.'

"I know, I know, Auntie Grizzie always said' cleanse your body of emotion and dress it with banners of royal proclamation.' Will do." Kinna said with an exasperated sigh.

"I'll go find some clothes, maybe Aunt Tasia or Celine, left some nice ones behind. They're notorius for they're fashionable clothing." Kinna chuckled, as she strode out of the alleyway, towards the palee.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

wow that took a long time ! Teehee !srry lucy ! (Lucy Finally ! hey look a squirrel! Yay I luv my rent cd !) Me; Omg where is it oh..ya its awesome ! Lol please r&r !ty luv you alll ! and shane if you read this you know who you are ! and soo I write about you but you must promise to review ! Baka though ! Teehee! Lol

dictionary:

ninjen- human

palee- palace

ashonie- ancient dragon who "started the drelven race"

Elzyrie- ancient elf who started the drelven race


	3. flashie flashie

The unbloods: saving my love

hihihihihihihi peeps hows you to day ! (you back away verrrrryyyy slowly)booyah 2 parties in a row ! that is wicked awesome ! woot woot ! im number 1 okkkkk well im not inu is !teehee I luv inuyasha and co. teehee okkk well who is gonna do my disclaimer to day ?ohohoh how about Kinna and Ebon?

Kinna: umm ok whatever you say, my royal cousin!

Me: teehee good cuz ya better respect your elders youngin ! Lol

Ebon:... ' can't you shut up and get on with disclaimer?'

Kinna: oh shut up party pooper !

Ebon: (spits out drink) well I say !

Kinna ok ok here we go (in monotone)inuyashaandco.notownedbyethelshmooklebutareownedbythe grrreatttt and fabulous rumiko takahashi ! teehee but I, ebon, and others soon to be added in to the story are !the end...oh was tha?

Me: ty Kinna!

Kinna: your welcome ,cuz ! oh well before we go on tot the story lets sing a song ! doomdoomdooooooooomdododooomDOOMMMMMM da end ...ohhhhhhhhhh was da?

"..." talking

'...' thinking

_flashback_

Chappie 3: Flashy flashy !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

" Um...where are we going, Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

" You impeccable wench! You dare to question Lord Sesshomaru's authority ! (imagines jaken doin immitation of south park ...DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITAY)," Jaken holleredat her.

"SHUT UP TOAD! if you insult Kagome again I'll kick your ass off you go that shit head?"(A/N I do not actually say those words I guess I am what my friends call me a goody 2 shoes ! Lmao) Inuyasha fumed.(a/n did I mention inu and kag got together ! And so did miroku and sangoooo !yaya lets party ! Gets out karaoke machine and sings sappy love songs !)

" Yes im afraid it isn't very polite, Jaken." Miroku stated..

" She may be mutt face's woman now , but I'll still defend her as my own, so do not insult her, boxhead" Kouga growled to Jaken.

" You haven't answered the lady's question yet. May I ask why?" an old man said as he ascended the hill towards them and looked at the deserted village.

" Hmpf. Lord Sesshomaru does not have to answer to ningens, the scum of the earth," Jaken spat at the man.

"Jaken...," Sesshomaru stated.

" It's ok, milord," the man chuckled, " im just passin thru for my work down there.." he said pointing to the ancient city of ruins."I'll see ye perhaps in the village later to day fair thee well.!" he said waving back at them, as he began his descent down the hill.

" Wait ! Grandfather! You seem to know what these ruins are or were. It exerts a strong aura , much like a demons. Perhaps you know why?" the monk questioned.

" The aura? Oh! Sorry, I'm so used to it now that I can barely feel it !Hahahaha. Well, have you ever heard the legend of the 5 Queens of Orik and the 5 Kings of Ceres?" the man looked at him with bemusement.

" The Five Queens and Kings? Why yes I do .." miroku said puzzledly. ( a/n I don't know if puzzledly is a word but it is now !)

" Good. This villagehere, is proof that those legends were true." the man chuckled.

" What do you mean, Grandfather?" Sango said in confusion.

" This was their ancient village, the city if Apika."

" I was beginning to wonder why you weren't afraid of demons. Now I know why" Kouga spoke.

" I don't understand any of this !What are you talking about ?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Shippo whined from Kagome's arms. All of them looked at Inuyasha expectantly . He glared back and responded his usual answer to them.

"Feh."(a/n I luv that word and baka lol)

" Master Inuyasha may not know because of neglection to his youkai's lineages history." Myouga stated from Inuyasha's shoulder.

" What you mean is nobody ever bothered to tell me them because I was a worthless baka hanyou ."

" continuing on... lady kagome may not know because of her _prediciment, _and Shippo was by far to young when his parents died to be told it. But if the master had not died, lets just say that Inuyasha's whole life would have-oomph"during Myouga's speech, Sesshomaru had sidled up to Inuyasha's shoulder and taken it upon himself to squash the enooying flea-demon. As the flea regained himself, Sesshomaru went back to his post beside a large rock residing beneath a large sakura tree.

" Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru , I tend to forget that, that is a very touchy area of your life. I'm assuming that is the very reason you are here milord. Am I correct?" at this the others watched Sesshomaru as he looked down to the barren village.

' this rock... this tree...I remember so many fond memories...'

_A young girl of about twelve years of age sat on the rock , eyes staring on to nothingness. Her silver locks danced about her head rejoicing in the summer's breeze. Beside her a golden haired teen rested against her man, idly twirling his ivory and ebony locks._

" _Belle...why do the behold us? The ninjens. I mean... are we not anymore special then they? We eat, drink , soil ourselves as much, if more then they do. We eat the same bread , drink the same sake. Why are we different?" the silver haired beauty asked. From above, resting_ _on the limb of the tree Belle answered ,_

"_Because ,Rina we have lived longer then they. To them we are wisdom incarnate, here to teach them all they can about life. They respect us, thus the lift us onto a pedestal in their minds."_

" _Belle is right ,for once." a young man said lounging across the tree from her, smirking. His green hair remained stoic as though he and the wind weren't laughing. _

" _Shut up Fanron! She wasn't talking to you !" the golden haired teen barked._

" _Why don't you , Celine?" Fanron chided down to her. Poking her with his long dragon tail in the progress._

" _Bleh. Why don't you both shut up? You're chatting my freakin' ears off!" the young man behind Celine complained._

" _Oi. You know you like it, Tonnor." Belle teased from above her headdress glinting in the sun making her eyes seem more mischeivious. " hey Fluffikens! You haven't contributed to the con-ver-sa-tion yet ! Whats yer flavor, me homie?" Belle chortled._

" _This Sesshomaru has no need to torture this Sesshomaru's soul by listening to your incessent chatter or contribute to it," he remarked_.

" _FALA! How rude ! And Sessy...?" she grinned._

" _yes..." he replied timidly preparing his ears for the trauma._

"_QUIT TALKIN' IN FRAUKIN' THIRD PERSON ! IT Makes me all confuzzled inside..." she hollered and ended in a little girls voice._

" _You know that's the only reason he does it."Rina grinned up at her._

" _Perhaps if you stopped acting annoyed he would stop." she continued._

"_Heh. You should listen to your own advice sometimes." Tonnor scolded her._

" _Fala."_

"_Heyyyy ! That's my word !_" _Belle complained_.

" Milord?"

"Nani they are dead to me."

" oh"

' I wonder what caused Sesshomaru to feel that way. The way Myouga said it , it seemed he had felt some emotion for them.' both Rin and Kagome speculated the same.

" Sesshomaru? What is our purpose here anyways? Are we just here to look at some dead peoples villge and look at the sunset or whaa...?" finished kouga, a quizzical look on his face. "Where is that music coming from?" he mumbled.

" I...don't know ..." inuyasha responded , mesmerized by the tranquil sounds he was hearing.

" I think it's coming from the village !" exclaimed Shippo.

" What ! Nobody's allowed down there without my permission! The old man cried, before running down the hill towards it.

" Wait! Sir ! Perhaps we can help you !" Kagome called to him as she raced after him. Shippo clinging to the back of her shirt for dear life.

" Come on we better follow after them before she gets herself killed by a demon." said Inuyasha as he chased after her.

" Come on . Lets all get there before they get into trouble," Miroku sighed. All of them raced down the hill after them , with the exception of Sesshomaru who walked briskly behind them , knowing they weren't in danger.

' the remind me of them in many ways...'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

wow that was a long chappie ! teehee for me any ways ! Lol I need to work on that !1lol tomorrow I'll add chappie 4 teehee ! Please r&r what do you think I need to work on other than everything ! loli know im not that good but puhlease review any whos ! Id luv you forever and ever ! And ever ! just do it press the big blue button you know you caaaannnnn ! Teehee lol I got to ride ina limo today ! Yay ! haha it was white !lmao byby I luv all of you who are reading this . Soon they will meet and the real story line will begin ...

Luv ethel.


	4. Chapter 4

The unbloods: saving my love

ok thank you captwulf for your hones review I really needed that!

Ok and peeps im sorry that it is sooo confusing at first I guess it's kinda gonna pull itself together In chapter 5 soo you gotta wait till tomorrow for that ! Lmao srry ! I just love to befuddle you all ! I guess...

Disclaimer ethel does not own inuyasha and company but she does own kinna and ebon and the others who are on originally on the show ! lmao ...THE MOOSE HAS SPOKEN !

Dresses and music ?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kinna flattened the wrinkles out of the dress she'd found. Although more than 500 years had passed since it had been made , it was still befitting of a princess. She looked at herself in the mirror, it was one of Aunt Tasia's old ones ,although a bit loose in the bust it was snug elsewhere, till her hip. The folds of scarlet clothe enfolded about her legs as only a ball gown could and bronze cloth draped from her hips, gave her an older more developed look.

" Ahg ! the fraukin' chest is to big! What do I do ? It's the only one that fits, but it'll be sliding off my shoulders by the time the nights through!" she whined.

'Eh? Figure that out later. Now you need to do the calling of the stars !' Ebon reminded her. ' I'll handle the dress, starling.' he sighed. She brightened up at that and said.

"Thank you Ebbie! You're a doll!" she grinned as she snaked her way to the window fife in hand.

' I am not a doll, and please do not call me Ebbie. It makes me feel like Ebenezer Scrooge which I am not! I am star lord Ebon !" he winced.

" Whatever," She chuckled, before lifting the fife to her lips and blowing into it. A soft lullabye echoed throughout the grounds, hushing all time and tucking the sun down to sleep beneath it's multi-colored blanket of hues. Then a playful witty song emerged from the fife, soaring with the stars beckoning them to play with it, before the sun awoke again. .it hushes itself once more telling the sleepy sun to hush itself and rest it's weary head. She grinned as she saw the stars come forth and felt Ebon's magic tightening her dress.

All of a sudden she heard and angry cry, " whoever you are come out of there now ! You vermin ! You should not disrespect this place thus !"

Oo0Oo0oO0o0

" Please sir, perhaps we can help! Kagome said catching up with the old man. "You don't know if it's youkai or not ! She said eyes pleading with him

" Ka -go-me ( wheeze)I ..think...I swallowed ...a bug..., " wheezed Shippo, his hair fluffed out as if he's been using a hair dryer on his tail.(A/N teehee I luv it when people look like dat ! They look like mooofasa ! mufasa mufasa MUFASA !)

"Are you ok, Shippo?" Kagome worried.

" I'll be ok ..once I ..get this...nasty...bug taste...outta my mouth...!" Shippo gagged.

" Ok. Well um...sir? Where are we?" Kagome questioned, as the others approached. She looked around at the scenery they were in, they were in th middle of the curve of a street , in front of what looked like a shrine.

"Behold the Earth wing of the Apika Palee.."

" The earth wing? Palee? I'm still confused!"

" Yes. I'll explain once we find the intruder!" the man growled.

" Um...ok!" Kagome said quizzically .

" Feh!" Inuyasha agreed.

"In the name of Buddha ! Please come out and face us!"

Oo0O0oo0O0ooO0o

Ok well whaddya think ? I need some reviews before I add the next chappie ! kk? Ty to all you who reviewed ! Brad I luv you so much ty ty ty and kappie lover thank you soo much for reviewing ! I luv your stories ! Always have ! All the other s feh I consider you family soo you don't count lmao ! Well I consider brad too but ..yeah ... lmao... I luv you alll and ty for reviewing ! Oh ... and lucy says hi ...cuz she's here now lmao she's trying to choke me lmao...jk... ahhhhhhhhhh... bye R&R


End file.
